La otra cara de la libertad, y los cacahuates
by traingoingnowhere
Summary: AU: Kyle comienza a experimentar los cambios del mundo maduro en la ciudad. Tratando de adaptarse a esta nueva etapa, pasa por frustaciones que atentan con acabar su animo. Tal vez no este tan solo...


_**South Park no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

LA OTRA CARA DE LA LIBERTAD, Y LOS CACAHUATES

-Otra, por favor.

Onceaba botella.

Contradictoriamente, aunque Kyle casi nunca bebiera, cuando lo hacia, era muy bueno. No de aquellos que por la misma razón de no exponerse seguidamente terminan en sufrimiento después de la primera botella o los primeros tragos respectivamente. Tenia una peculiar tolerancia al alcohol, independientemente de su experiencia con el. ¿Seria algo genético? Vaya patética cualidad.

"¿Qué es lo que hacia aquí?"

Ah, si. Se auto compadecía.

Después de renunciar a aquel buffet de hipocresía y sentimientos carniceros que consumía a diario con sus compañeros de trabajo, decidió que el alcohol inauguraría su nueva libertad.

Aquello sonaba fantástico en un principio, hasta que recordó el costo de la libertad. La soledad.

Claro que, primeramente, la libertad que le ofrecía estar lejos de esa maldita aura enfermiza de la oficina, con esos carniceros competitivos que tenia por compañeros, realmente hacía una melodía deliciosa. Pero la soledad, por mucho que la compañía en veces duela, desgarra más.

Novicio en el mundo adulto, Kyle se sentía solo. Antes había llegado a la ciudad con una motivación entusiasta, de aquel joven ingenuo que pretende comerse al mundo. Bien, basta de negatividad, que la depresión una vez que se tienta, toma vuelo y es difícil de disipar.

Se escucho un chillido al fondo de la barra en donde el mismo esta sentado con su botella. El chillido era la risa de la chica que sostenía una copa de líquido fosforescente, parecía más bien alguna especie de brebaje radioactivo, en opinión de Kyle.

Mas allá de la copa verde, el acompañante. Un sujeto altísimo, de esas complexiones bien dadas y anchas que parecen esculpidas sin menor escrúpulo, como si su cuerpo fuera naturalmente de esa forma, sin necesidad de ejercicio o alguna mierda de esas; tenia unos ojos inmensos de un tono que combinaba con el carbón fibroso que respondía como cabello.

Pero qué mismísima mierda.

Ahora Kyle anoto otra soledad a su lista mental, y no pudo hacer más que recurrir al plato de cacahuates para canalizar la frustración de su cachondez.

La chica de susodicha bebida radioactiva acariciaba el brazo del chico inmenso, de ojos inmensos. Y este corderito no hacia mas que verse bastante indiferente y aburrido. Kyle suponía que su aspecto le permitía comportarse de esa forma si es que trataba de conquistar a alguien. Como si su belleza argumentara el hecho de ser descortés o grosero con la cita, pues de todas formas conseguiría lo que quería.

Y mientras la chica no paraba de chillar de sabrá Dios qué, nuestro protagonista no lo soporto mas. Se puso de pie, pago sus tragos al tipo detrás de la barra, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y partió. Y justo antes de empujar la puerta de salida, sintió una presencia tras su espalda.

Ya una vez afuera, sin ver quien iba atrás de él, sostuvo la puerta abierta por mera cortesía.

-Te ví viéndome.

Kyle no se voltio y comenzó a caminar, llegó a la esquina y se detuvo por los carros que pasaban. Y en todo ese breve recorrido no dejo se sentir a la presencia detrás de él.

-¿Por qué tan solo?

Cual cavernícola necesidad, ambos chicos sentían, cuanto sus manos les permitían, el cuerpo del otro.

Aun con ropas encima, y entrincados en el sofá de Kyle, las caricias ansiaban por experimentar la metamorfosis a otra fase del acto.

El chico pelinegro por fin de deshizo de su camiseta azul grisácea, dejando a un Kyle perplejo y subsecuentemente apenado de si mismo. Ese era todo un señor lavadero sobre el torso de… de…

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio.

-Perdona,- solo a Kyle se le ocurre tal estúpida formalidad considerando lo que estaban por hacer- pero cómo te llamas.

El pelinegro sonrió echándose nuevamente sobre el otro, y, tras recorrer con su lengua el cuello del pelirrojo, hasta llegar al oído del mismo:

-Craig.

Si, hermoso el lavadero sobre el torso de, Craig.

El susodicho comenzó a levantarle la camiseta a Kyle, mientras seguían besándose, y el pelirrojo no hizo más que dejarse, a sabiendas de que el torso de Craig, naturalmente, humillaría al suyo.

Si bien los dos parecían ya haber instintivamente estipulado los roles. Kyle no se dejaría sumir. Se puso de pie despojándose de sus pantalones, y se sentó sobre el regazo de Craig, danlole la espalda. Comenzó a moverse sobre el en esa posición; a restregar su trasero contra la evidente y creciente dureza bajo los jeans del pelinegro. Craig, placido, lo tomaba de las caderas mientras sus largos dedos sentían la piel de Kyle, metiéndolos bajo la tela de sus calzoncillos.

Ya después de unos momentos, y una vez adquirida cierta armonía entre sus cuerpos, con manos temblorosas de las ansias, Craig pudo por fin maquinar sus manos para deshacerse de su pantalón.

De pie frente a Craig, y este aun sentado, se quitaron lo que quedaba de ropa con desesperación que se mostraba en sus animados compañeros del sur. Torpemente el pelirrojo le puso el condón al pelinegro, y Craig entonces se escupió en la mano, ya se sabe para qué. Retomaron la antigua posición.

Craig tocaba a Kyle mientras seguían fundiéndose en sentones.

Ambos gemían. El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo, y alzo sus brazos estirándolos para alcanzar la cabeza del pelinegro, mientras este le tomaba cada vez más fuerte de las caderas. Craig no dejaba de besar y morder el cuello y los hombros llenos de pecas; Kyle se hundía con más profundidad a toda la extensión del pelinegro.

Entonces Kyle parecía no haber conocido en su vida la soledad.

Iban cada vez mas acelerados, Kyle comenzó a tocarse, pero el otro al percibirlo no se lo permitió y se encargo de la labor, deleitando hasta las nubes al pelirrojo.

Kyle gemía estruendosamente y a Craig los ojos se le salían del éxtasis.

Después de conseguir una sabana, ambos cayeron dormidos bajo esta, primeramente cubiertos de sudor, desnudos, y con el condón usado sobre el piso junto al sofá haciéndoles compañía a las ropas.

-Buena siesta, ¿eh?

El chico de estropajo carmín como cabellera se talló los ojos, y desafortunado, se despego los cacahuates incrustados de la frente. El sujeto detrás de la barra lo veía entretenido.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu fiesta de risitas- comenzó el mismo hombre, habiendo escuchado parte del sueño de Kyle- pero estamos por cerrar.

Kyle miro alrededor. Sillas vacías y apiladas; volteo a ver el lugar del chico de ojos inmensos que muy probablemente ni Craig se llamaba, y nada. Muy seguro se fue con la chica chirriante hace un largo rato atrás.

Se puso de pie, pago sus tragos al tipo detrás de la barra, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y partió. Dejabú.

Y al empujar la puerta, no la dejo abierta porque no había nadie.

_**No es el titulo mas brillante, pero ojala haya valido la pena para uds leer la historia. Gracias :)**_


End file.
